With an Empath in the Middle There's Some Leeway
by Vivihanna
Summary: Peter had found a rather interesting use for a new power he picked up. The ability enabled him to separate Sylar into two personas - shy Gabriel and snarky Sylar. The empath had a feeling this threesome would be amazing. *Beyond Petlar... Petlariel*


**Title:** With an Empath in the Middle There's Some Leeway  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sylar/Peter/Gabriel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Heroes belongs to NBC. No money is being made, just for fun.  
><strong>Contains:<strong> Slash, threesome, use of dessert toppings.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Peter had found a rather interesting use for a new power he picked up. The ability enabled him to separate Sylar into two personas - shy Gabriel and snarky Sylar. The empath had a feeling this threesome would be amazing.

Gabriel yawned as he stretched out on the silk sheets underneath him. As he opened his eyes, a familiar face came into view. At first, figuring it was a mirror, he rubbed his chin thinking how he really needed to shave. There was no stubble there though. When the other face grinned wickedly, Gabriel jumped back, almost falling off the bed.

"What's the matter?" Sylar asked as he grabbed onto Gabriel to steady him. He sounded as if this were another ordinary day.

Gabriel squeaked at the contact. "What do you think the matter is – there are two of me!" His mind raced as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening. Was this version of him going to hurt him? Why would he hurt himself though?

"Oh, you don't remember what I – we - agreed to? I guess no power is perfect. No matter, you're in for quite a treat. Peter should be back any minute. He got called in to cover until they got someone else." Sylar was grinning like a Cheshire cat which made Gabriel even more curious.

"Peter knows about this?" Now that was someone Gabriel remembered. How could he possibly forget someone so caring and loving? Peter was Gabriel's main reason for carrying on. The news that the empath would be arriving any minute made Gabriel relax somewhat. He was still unnerved by seeing his alter ego in the bed right beside him but he knew if Peter was involved with this, there was nothing to fear.

Sylar laughed. "Does he know about this? Hell, this was his idea! He may look and act sweet and innocent, but he's got a kinky side for sure. I think I can take credit for bringing it out of him though," he boasted.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "'Kinky'?" Oh god, what had he gotten himself into? He glanced around the room nervously, noticing pillows, candles, and veils everywhere. It looked like what an Egyptian king's harem room would be decorated in. Gabriel gulped and began sweating bullets. "I'm sorry. I have to go," he finally managed to mumble as he leapt off the bed to head for the exit.

As he opened the door, Peter stood there in his paramedic's uniform. This legendary uniform hugged the empath's form oh so nicely. Gabriel stopped freaking out for a moment and just stared at the sight before him. Peter smiled and cupped his hand to Gabriel's cheek. "Oh good, you're awake. How are you?"

Before Gabriel had time to answer, Sylar swooped in and was attacking Peter's mouth with his own. "He's fine. Let's go," Sylar said between kisses as he moved the empath over to the bed with help of telekinesis.

Gabriel watched, wide eyed, then gained the composure to walk over to the two and tapped Sylar on the shoulder. "Excuse me, be gentle with him! He's not a toy." Shy and timid, yes, but he certainly wasn't going to let Sylar hurt Peter - his Peter.

Sylar glanced over and was about to say something snarky when Peter pushed him aside to get close to Gabriel. "It's fine. Now, why don't you join us? I'd really like that." Peter then gave Gabriel that look - the puppy-eyes that no one could refuse.

As if in a trance, Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I'd like that too." He gave in to the kiss that followed. Peter's lips tasted like heaven and his tongue felt so natural exploring Gabriel's mouth. This was meant to be. He felt Peter's hands wrapping around his waist and smiled into the kiss. Unfortunately, this bliss was soon interrupted by another set of hands trying to undo his pants. The trance broken, he jumped back. "Hey!"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Let's get this show on the road. I've been waiting hours. I could literally break down a wall with the sledgehammer I've got in my pants."

Peter growled and pinned Sylar by the throat to the head of the bed with his hand and telekinesis. "I'm running this show and you will have patience. Understood?" Peter's normally sweet tone turned feral and powerful. His muscles strained through his shirt as he worked to keep the taller man still. The empath really meant business. Sylar didn't seem scared though as he chuckled and smiled back, seeming to enjoy it.

Gabriel watched this with an interest he didn't know he had. An interest that made his pants tighten. Grabbing one of the many pillows around him, he sat it in his lap. "Um, I think I'm just going to watch if that's okay with you?" He might be able to handle just Peter but there was no way he was going to try them both at the same time. Did he even want to? No. He would wait. He only wanted Peter and he was very glad that Peter seemed to want him as well. The Sylar persona wasn't a requirement for the empath's affection it appeared.

Peter's expression softened as he looked to Gabriel. "That's fine. I want you to do whatever you want. Whatever you're comfortable with is what matters to me." He smiled that amazing smile of his and winked.

That made Gabriel's heart flutter. He nodded. What did he ever do to deserve this amazing man in front of him? He still insisted he didn't deserve the empath but for now he pushed those doubts aside to watch the show. He wasn't sure what to expect but he liked what he saw so far. Lying down, he got comfortable, adjusting the covers and his pillows. It was a king sized bed so there was plenty of room for all three of them. Gabriel had a front row seat to the sexcapades.

After making sure Gabriel was settled, Peter turned his attention back to Sylar with a smirk. Sylar grinned in return as the struggle for power began. Sylar flipped them over where he was on top and began kissing Peter roughly and ripping off his shirt. "Hey! That's my uniform," the empath growled out while flipping them back over where he was on top. "Stop struggling. I want to show Gabriel what I'd like to do to him and I want to demonstrate on you. You'll like it, I promise."

Sylar glanced over at Gabriel with a snarl. "Fine, but only for you, Peter. Let me take care of a couple things first." Holding up his index finger, he cut the rest of Peter's shirt off and then his belt. With a gloating smile aimed at Gabriel, Sylar then proceeded to undo Peter's pants and take them off. He let his fingertips ghost over Peter's beautiful, pale skin, causing light goose bumps. All that remained were the empath's black boxer shorts.

Gabriel didn't care that Sylar was trying to goad him. He was much more distracted by the skin being revealed at an exciting rate. Gabriel's eyes roamed over Peter's body with utmost appreciation. The taut muscles were already glistening with sweat. From his six-pack all the way around to his perfect ass - the empath was as sexy on the outside as he was on the inside. Gabriel felt himself blush as blood was racing to all sorts of places. And this was just the beginning.

Peter tilted his head, bangs flopping over one eye. "Gee, thanks. This is much better." He motioned at his almost-naked self.

"Better for me, yes. Easier access," Sylar replied as he put his hand behind Peter's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He took his other hand and placed it on the empath's hip, pulling him down, groin to groin. After that goal was achieved, Sylar moved his hands over Peter's back and scratched bloody trails down it that quickly healed. Peter moaned into their kiss as he started to grind his hardening cock against Sylar's through thin clothing. Now it was the ex-killer's turn to moan.

Gabriel lied there, hiding halfway under the covers, truly enjoying what he was witnessing. When he first saw the blood, he was about to attack Sylar until he heard Peter's moan of approval. That made the action, normally considered cruel, very arousing. This was definitely all new to him. It didn't make sense but right now, he didn't care one bit. Already hard as a rock, he wondered how much more of this he could take. He had a feeling this little show had just begun.

Peter finished up the kiss by sucking on Sylar's bottom lip playfully, running it between his teeth. He then moved his attention to the taller man's ear and jawline, showering kisses along the way. Now seemed like a perfect time for revenge as Peter ripped Sylar's shirt off him with a mischievous grin. The ex-killer didn't seem to mind though as his only reply was a playful growl as he ran his fingertips over the empath's soft skin, teasing them under the elastic of his boxers. Peter worked his way down to Sylar's neck and then chest, sucking and licking each nipple, making the taller man inhale and pant. As he did so, his fingers ran through Sylar's soft, Bat signal-ed shape chest hair.

"I love how good you are with your mouth, Peter," Sylar managed to get out between gasps.

Peter looked up with a smirk. "I know. Just wait." He then turned to check on Gabriel. "You okay? You like what you see so far?"

Gabriel tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Yes and yes." By this time, Gabriel couldn't help it and had started stroking himself under the covers. Oh how he wanted to join in on the fun but he could get everything up but the nerve to. However, nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

"Good. Just let me know when you're ready to jump in." He gave Gabriel that amazing, reassuring smile again before turning back to Sylar and attacking the man's pants, unzipping them and pulling them and the underwear down in one fell swoop. Both Sylar and Gabriel gasped at this unexpected event. Peter turned to where he was sure Gabriel could get a full view of his next actions and began by running his tongue up from the base of Sylar's cock to the head where he proceeded to twirl his tongue around it. The ex-killer gasped and let his head fall back on the headboard with a thud. Peter went down, making Sylar's whole dick disappear and came back up with the tip still in his mouth and winked at Gabriel.

"I'm ready!" Gabriel gasped out involuntarily. He couldn't take anymore. He was literally about to explode. A man had his patience and here was where Gabriel's ended. He managed to untangle himself from the covers and moved toward Peter like a tiger cornering its prey.

Sylar snapped out of the pleasure coma and quickly realized Gabriel's conspiracy. "Hey! Unless you're willing to help Peter with his current project, you better get back, Gabe." He raised a hand to knock Gabriel away but before he could, Peter interfered.

The empath placed that hand on his own chest, over his heart. "Please, Sylar. Have some patience… for me?" He smiled and placed his hand on the ex-killer's cheek, running it softly over the ever-present five o'clock shadow.

Sylar rolled his eyes and let out a huff. "Fine." Yes, if anyone knew how to tame this beast, it was Peter.

Gabriel blinked a few times and, sensing the danger had passed, proceeded to pounce on Peter, showering him with kisses. All his inhibitions were abandoned for the moment. Peter had that wonderful effect on him. Gabriel trusted the empath completely and would do anything to please him. Peter started laughing and fell backwards on the bed. Sylar rolled his eyes again at this overly sweet scene but was ignored for the moment.

Now that Gabriel had what he wanted, he wasn't sure what to do first. The possibilities were overwhelming. This man underneath him was overwhelming. He stared down into Peter's eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Gabriel never was one to lead and this was no exception.

Peter gave Gabriel a reassuring smile and nudged the situation in the right direction by unbuttoning the watchmaker's shirt and pulling it off. Gabriel blushed, quickly getting the hint. Taking his fingertips under the edge of Peter's boxers, he gave the empath a shy glance asking for permission. Peter nodded. Biting his lip, Gabriel began on the task at hand with a look of total concentration. Slowly, he removed the thin cloth from the empath's pale skin. It appeared as though he was disarming a bomb instead of removing underwear. When he finished, he stared again like a deer caught in a big, intimidating, erect headlight.

Sylar growled, "Oh, for the love of god! It's a cock - you either put it in your mouth or your ass. It's not rocket science. Here, let me demonstrate." With that, Sylar leaned down and deep-throated Peter in one quick motion.

"Fuck!" Peter gasped and jerked his head back. "Next time give me a warning, Sylar. Damn." The ex-killer then laughed with his mouth full, causing vibrations to run through the empath's dick. This, in turn, caused Peter to produce some of the sexiest noises that Gabriel had ever heard.

Gabriel swallowed hard, not believing the scene that was taking place inches in front of him. What Sylar was doing was fascinating but even more so was the expressions and sounds Peter was making. Wanting to get close to the source of this wonderful display, Gabriel moved to the side and up to the empath's face. Peter smiled through clenched teeth and pulled Gabriel down on top of him for a kiss. The watchmaker didn't resist and instead took this time to let his hands roam where they pleased – one into Peter's hair and the other explored the area from the empath's neck and down his arm, over each muscle carefully. Taking Peter's hand into his, he pulled back to whisper, "I love you."

A bit breathless, Peter managed to reply, "I love you too, Gabriel." It was a beautiful, tender moment that got interrupted when the empath's eyes shot wide open and he yelled, "What the hell, Sylar?"

They both looked down to find an innocent-looking ex-killer covering Peter's cock and balls in whip cream. "What? I got bored and when I get bored, I get creative." After he finished with the whip cream, he then used the chocolate syrup, and finally added a few cherries that made a trail from the base to the tip. "It's a Peter's peter sundae and I know you want some, Gabriel."

"You're making a mess on the bed!" Gabriel observed.

Peter laughed. "It's fine. Why don't you take off the rest of your clothes and join him in cleaning me up? In the meantime, I can be getting you ready." he said with a mischievous grin.

Gabriel's brows furrowed. "Get me… ready?" But he was already ready - he'd never been more ready in his entire life. He shrugged and did as he was told then hopped back on the bed. Peter took one of Gabriel's knees and sat it on the other side of his chest so they were now in a 69 position. "Peter, what are you doing?" he asked, voice squeaky and unsure. The empath answered by slipping Gabriel's cock into his mouth and began working his magic. The watchmaker gasped. "That's not a good idea. I'm about to explode any second now."

Sylar lifted his head up, mouth and nose covered in toppings, and said, "I don't think so. No one is coming until I say so." He flicked his wrists and put a telekinetic grip around both their dicks that would keep them in check until he decided it was time. "Carry on." And he did, sucking and licking every last hard inch of Peter clean.

Gabriel wasn't sure about this but as Peter continued, he got very sure really fast. Putting his hands on Gabriel's hips, the empath guided him up and down until the watchmaker perfected his own rhythm of fucking Peter's mouth. Unable to help himself, Gabriel began moaning and whimpering. Even though he was face to face with Sylar and the Peter sundae, there was no way he could concentrate on that and what was happening to himself at the same time.

Smirking, Sylar fed Gabriel a cherry. "What's the matter? Empath got your dick?" Willing the lube over, he lifted Peter's ass and began preparing him. Gabriel watched in amazement as up to four fingers disappeared inside the empath. "Okay, you're ready, Peter." He handed the tube over.

Peter steadied Gabriel then held him still. The watchmaker whined at the loss of friction until he felt what Peter was doing. The first finger was interesting, especially when Peter touched the special spot - Gabriel almost launched off the bed. The watchmaker was panting hard by now and Sylar just stared at him with the most amused grin on his face. Gabriel knew he had to be giving off quite a show as the other fingers entered him one by one. By the time the fourth one got there, Gabriel was flying high, moving back and forth on Peter's hand. Oh yeah, he was ready. The fingers were removed and it was finally time.

Peter got up and lied Gabriel down on the bed gently. "If anything doesn't feel right, let me know and I'll stop. Okay?" Gabriel nodded and Peter began kissing him as if this was their last night on earth. The watchmaker reciprocated, running his hands through Peter's soft hair. Honestly, he could stay like this all night. Kissing the empath was the most wonderful activity he'd ever experienced in his entire life. As his tongue explored Peter's hot mouth, a hot part of Peter started to explore him down below. Gabriel froze as the empath entered him. It was done slowly, inch by inch as Peter watched Gabriel's face. At about halfway, the watchmaker smiled, exhaled, and wrapped his legs around Peter, pulling him in the rest of the way with a loud moan.

Sylar sighed. "Finally. Here come the big guns, gentlemen." Positioning himself behind Peter, he guided his cock into the empath's perfect ass slowly. Clenching his teeth, Peter tried to scoot back onto it but the ex-killer teased and pulled away with a laugh. "Patience, my love." At that, Peter growled and used telekinesis to bring Sylar closer and deeper into him. "Damn cheater," Sylar muttered as he began to get his rhythm while holding onto Peter's hips and kissing his back.

"Holy fuck, you both feel so good," Peter said as he got rammed from behind which then pushed him into Gabriel further, causing the watchmaker to voice the most amazing noises he didn't even know he could make. Peter ran kisses along Gabriel's jawline and pleaded, "Moan louder for me. Let me know how good I feel inside you." This certainly wasn't a problem for Gabriel and he let it all out. Very pleased by that display, Peter put his hand down and began pumping the watchmaker's dick. This made Gabriel even louder.

Sylar huffed. "Excuse me - I'm trying to hear the sounds Peter is making. I already know what I sound like. Well, that is if I were a wanton slut like Gabriel." At that, the ex-killer was elbowed. "Ow!"

Between pants, Gabriel managed to say, "Sylar, you're so mean. And I can't take this anymore. Please release your hold on me." He literally thought he was going to explode and with no outlet, it was overwhelming. The only thing keeping him sane was focusing on Peter and the sexy facial expressions the empath was making. Those sweet, innocent puppy eyes took on a whole new look when filled with lust. It was a beautiful mix of love and desire. His bangs swayed with every movement, at times tickling Gabriel's face. And lastly, those perfectly imperfect lips that showcased Peter's smile, Gabriel ran a thumb over them and then lifted up to capture them with his own. Having Peter kissing him and fucking him at the same time was heaven.

Sylar's rhythm was growing frantic. "Almost." He reached around, one hand massaging Peter's abs and the other one on the empath's chest, playing with his nipples. On Peter's back, he started biting and scraping his teeth downward, drawing blood causing the empath to gasp into the kiss he was currently in with Gabriel. To which the watchmaker didn't mind as it added fire and urgency to the already amazing lip lock.

Sylar released his telekinetic grip on the other two. "And boom goes the dynamite." Sylar bit down hard on Peter's shoulder as he released into him which caused the empath to yelp and clinch his teeth as he finished off Gabriel. Peter's hand didn't have to work long on the watchmaker's cock before Gabriel went over the edge, getting both their chests sticky. Gabriel was about to complain about the mess but decided against it. Now was not the time for that, especially when Peter hadn't came yet. The watchmaker decided to fix that by putting his hands behind Peter's neck, pulling him in for another kiss and kicking Sylar away, wrapping his legs tightly around the empath's waist to give him deeper access. A few thrusts were all it took before Peter came, moaning into Gabriel's mouth quietly. That sent shivers down the watchmaker's spine and he felt as if he was already ready for round two. Peter slumped down onto Gabriel, exhausted.

"Well, I'd say I was really amazing. Now, please change us back into one person. I want your full attention, Peter." Sylar lied beside them, running his fingers over Peter's back, down his spine, and up into his hair.

They ignored the ex-killer and continued their kiss, both already getting hard again.

"Hello? I'm talking here," Sylar said, raising his voice.

While still locking lips, Peter held up his index finger in a 'just a minute' gesture.

Sylar huffed and growled. "How rude! I'll do it myself then." He had already acquired the power empathetically, so he grabbed Gabriel's arm and used it, transferring himself into the watchmaker's place where they became one again.

Peter stared down into Sylar's eyes. "Welcome back, babe. That was fun but I missed you." Kissing the ex-killer on the forehead he continued, "I love you. I love every side of you."

"I love you too, Peter." Sylar appeared a little sheepish when he asked, "How big of a jerk was I? I'm so sorry."

Peter laughed. "It's fine. I expected it and you weren't too bad. It was kind of cute."

"Cute?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Peter's eyes widened. "I uh, I mean, you were totally badass. Yeah, that's it."

Sylar smirked. "That's more like it." He ran kisses from the empath's ear down to his neck then asked, "Almost ready for round two?"

"Yeah, but this time I put the dessert toppings on you. Deal?" Peter willed the syrup bottle into his hand for emphasis.

"Deal. I'll be your Sylar sundae any day."


End file.
